


058 - Gross Smut

by storiesaboutvan



Category: Catfish and the Bottlemen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesaboutvan/pseuds/storiesaboutvan
Summary: Filling the prompt “could you do a fic where you where lingerie for Van for the first time?” and “Any chance of like a dominant van? So he’s caring but he’s sexually in control? Smutty as possible, with a lil fluff?”





	058 - Gross Smut

You stand in front of the bathroom mirror on tippy toes, trying to see the rest of your body. You've been in the tiled room for ten minutes, and you know Van is getting impatient. You've never worn something like this before though, and you want to see how you look when you twist and turn. You really like the bra. It's made from pretty pale blue silk, with straps reaching from where the two cups meet across your sternum to the top. There is a second strap wrapped around the bottom of it too. The softness of the silk and the understatement of the pale blue is contrasted against the straps. You hold one up from your skin with your thumb and let it snap back to your body. The underwear you are less sure of. You regret not going with something high-waisted. You tummy sits on top of the elastic, and you can't find a position to stand or sit in that doesn't hide that. The underwear is made from the same blue silk, and has small lace covered heart-shaped cut outs that sit under your hip bones. There's an extra strap across the top, too. Lastly, you put on a simple white lace garter belt. It should obviously be attached to stockings, but you've never like the thigh high ones. You look at yourself one more time in the mirror. There's nothing else you can do now. You take a deep breath and walk out of the bathroom.

Van is lying on the bed with his bare feet on the pillows. He's only wearing black boxer briefs, and you feel the frustration of being a girl. The hair removal, the skin smoothing, the lingerie wearing, the pinching and pulling at your body. To be fair, Van didn't ask you to do any of this. When the hair on your leg grows out in winter he doesn't even seem to notice, let alone care. Gang of Youths is playing from his docked iPod and he doesn't hear you quietly arrive in the room. You stand in the doorway.

"Hi," you say in a voice that's barely more than a nervous whisper. His head moves and he looks at you upside down. He rolls over onto his stomach, not taking his eyes away from you for a second. He looks you up and down and the gaze burns you. You keep holding your arms across your stomach. You can tell he knows you're nervous. All you had said to him was that you had a surprise, he had to wait in the bedroom, and clothing was optional. You didn't have a plan for more than that. If you did have one though, it would not be to take control for the night. This, standing exposed and ready for judgement, is your brave contribution.

Van gets off the bed and stands in front of you. He moves your arms to your sides and you keep your head down. He takes one of your hands in his. With his other he traces a line down your arm. You can feel your breathing become uneven, and your skin feels hot. He tilts your head up and you kiss.

"Don't even know how to tell you how I feel 'bout you," Van says. He starts to kiss your neck slowly and his hair tickles the side of your face.

"Can you try?" you whisper. You need feedback. You need any combination of words that resemble approval. You need to be told what to do next; where to go from here. Van stands up tall and nods. He pulls you over to the bed, where he sits. He holds your hips and positions you to stand in front of him, between his spread legs. He leans in and kisses you in the centre of your body, where your skin is most soft and untouched. It elicits a shiver from you. He slides his fingers under the bottom seams of your underwear, still holding your hips. "You're…" He grins and it's easy to see the sex in his mind. "You're so fucking gorgeous. You're all soft, and you smell like honey. I like your legs, and your lips, and your hands," he says as he moves one of his hand to hold one of yours up, kissing it for illustrative purposes. "I could easy stare at your face all day. And this," he looks up and down again, referencing the lingerie, "This is class. You don't have to do any of this stuff, but you do, and it drives me crazy." You smile and breathe out a shaky breath. Briefly summarised, the feeling is reassured. He's not done though. "The best part is that all of this, all of you, is mine. I don't have to share you with nobody else. Ever. The rest of 'em don't get to see you like this, and they don't know what they're fucking missing, babe. You're mine."

You thought you couldn't love him any harder, but you were wrong.

"Yeah. Yours."

"Alright, since you're mine you have to do what I say, yeah?" You nod. "Okay. Turn around. Show me."

He lets go of your hips and leans back on the bed, using his arms to prop himself up. You take a step away from the bed. He watches you as you slowly turn. You consider doing something more than just turn, a little hip wriggle or something, but you know it will probably come out super awkward and not at all hot. As you turn back to face him he's looking at your face, not your tummy or your touching thighs. Just you. You smile. You stand back between his legs and he rests his head on your body. His hands run lines up and down your back, then settle holding your butt.

"Alright," he says all of a sudden. His voice is loud and it cuts through the softness in the air. He stands and you stumble back, but he's still got a hold of you so you don't move far. "Get on the bed." There is sovereignty in his voice and you fall to his command; lying down. He gets on the bed with you and sits at your feet. He kisses a line up to your underwear and you bite your lip. He looks up at you, then stops. He sits up. "It's a game. You can't make a sound. Okay?" You nod. "I'm serious, Y/N," he says as you clearly don’t look like you can be silent. You nod again, almost speaking to confirm but that would be a sound.

He returns to your underwear. One arm wraps around one of your legs, making space for him to be completely between them. His other hand is spread flat across your middle, holding you down on the bed. You watch it rise and fall with your breathing. He is teasing you, trying to make you whine and lose the game. He kisses you hard over your underwear, and you can feel the silk getting wet and sticky. He drags a lazy line of kisses along the top seam, and you can feel him pulling at it with his teeth. Your hips buck up involuntarily and Van smirks up at you. You shake your head at him.

"What's that, Y/N? Can't hear you." There is probably no prize for winning the game, but you want victory nonetheless. You hold your middle finger up at him and he playfully pushes it away. "Rude." His head dips down again, and he slowly pulls your underwear down. You lift your hips to help. You lift the leg not being held by his arm out of them. Instead of throwing the underwear off the bed, he lets them hang from your trapped leg.

His tongue moves in slow motion and it makes you ache. He sets a rhythm of long and hard strokes of the tongue and your body is close to convulsing with that alone. Your breathing gets quicker, and feel his free hand sliding down your side, across your stomach, and come to rest over you. His thumb starts to rub circles, and your breathing is definitely a pant. His mouth moves away but his hand stays where it is. You can't keep your eyes open anymore. One of your hands is bitten in your mouth and the other is curled around the blanket, pulling it closer and closer. You can feel him watching you, but that was really the point of the silk.

He stops touching you and there is no contact between your body and his. Your leg falls to bed and you open your eyes. You go to ask, but he talks first.

"Up," he orders, and you do what he says immediately.

"What-"

"Sit up on your knees, like this," he interrupts and holds you up. You’re both kneeling on the bed, bodies pressed together. He kisses you hard and you can feel him through his underwear and your lack thereof.

"What happened to the game?" you quickly say as soon as his lips leave yours. He is biting at your neck and his hands are somehow everywhere at once. You wrap your arms around his neck when you feel his hand return to between your legs. His index and middle finger are both in you without warning, and your knees give way.

"I don’t care about the game anymore," he says and his voice is thick with want.

"I liked the game," you whisper into his ear, rocking onto his hand.

"I don't care what you like," he replies, which you both know is far from true, but it's the new game. You press in closer to him and down harder on his hand. When your body is shaking he lets go and pushes you back. You make a sound of surprise. "Back up. All fours," he instructs.

"All fours? Like a-"

"Yep. Hurry," he says and lightly slaps your ass. You can feel your stomach turn in nervousness, but you like not having to make decisions. Being bossed around is freedom like that. You try not to think about how you look on all fours, but when you feel him take hold of your hips it doesn't matter. He's lost his underwear somewhere in the past few seconds, and he's rock fucking solid. You can feel it between your legs, brushing against the soft skin of your inner thighs. Van leans over your back and kisses gently down your spin. You arch into the kisses. One of his hands holds your hips in place; his fingers dig in and it almost hurts. His other arm is wrapped around the front of your leg and is massaging you again, making sure you're wet.

He lines himself up and slowly, agonisingly slowly, enters you. The pace starts slow and careful and when you start to move a little quicker, Van takes it as a sign. It becomes fast and hard and you can't keep your arms straight. They bend and you press your head into the mattress. Van keeps his one hand on your hip, helping you keep pace. The other indecisively moves between clit, bra, and being wrapped around you completely. The angle is good, and you not having to do anything means you can feel more. You can feel how full you are, and how wanted.

It builds and builds and you cum at the same time, but he does harder. He doesn't give you a minute to calm down. He flips you over and takes off your bra. It goes flying across the room. He's still sitting back on his knees, and he drags you close so your legs are up around his hips. He kisses you everywhere, and ends with his face in front of yours. You kiss and it's gentle and sweet. He holds you in a hug, while you are literally spread open and pressed into him. It should be weird, but it's strangely intimate. You both catch your breath against each other. You wait for him to tell you what to do next.


End file.
